


PB&Js and Juice Box? Sold!

by sahnshine



Series: Hell's KItchen Squad [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, WAYV
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Ironman!Johnny, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Lee Taeyong, NCT Marvel AU, Self indulgent really, Spiderman!Mark, forgive my grammars, i really don't know how the law works, johnil, love u, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Mr. Seo is going to kick Mark's ass for skipping internship-- but it's not like Mr. Seo is always present in Seo Tower right? And it's not like he'll know about it anyway!Daredevil needed some help and it's not like Mark can say no to him, not when behind the red suit with horns, Mr. Daredevil is a very, very kind albeit weird avocado.Too bad, Mr. Seo is apparently present for their weekly internship.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Hell's KItchen Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	PB&Js and Juice Box? Sold!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea pops up suddenly and I know it's not really ideal, but I really, really like the Defenders and they don't really get too much credit:( Truly, this is self indulgent, so read at your own risk, haha!
> 
> So amazingly, because I'm a human mess, I decided to merge the second part into one fic because it's not long enogh to be two chapters, I'm sorry i am that indecisive HAHAHHA

_DING_

“Oh no, oh no, no—“

“Mark! There you are!”

 _Shit_.

Mark scampers away from the opened window— god his midsection _hurts_ , but he hurriedly press some buttons near the wall, the window pane slides slowly and Mark can feel a glare burning holes on his back. He’s grateful he’s already dressed in his worn out jeans and an ugly ass ratty old sweater.

He hears footsteps approaching, rounding up the corner towards Mark but then it stopped. Okay, no immediate insults over Mark’s carelessness, which means more problems.

“I’m pretty sure your internship is helping me out in the Tech-room, not my living room.”

Mark’s brain short circuited as he slowly turn around, facing the source of voice. True, Mark does have a credible internship in Seo Corporation and very rarely does Mark visits this personal part of the building—even though Mr. Seo lets him and that he has an actual room for himself in the same floor, he only visits the main living room when the owner of the towers is with him or when Mark’s really, really hungry. So objectively, Mark knows he’s fucked up, he knows that he’s about to get his ass whooped by—not one, but at least three adult figure.

Mark gingerly turns his body, keeping his eyes on the floor, observing his worn out sneakers on the cool, clean granite floor. Mark’s suddenly hyper aware of everything, how the air conditioner blows into the room, how fast his heart is beating and how uncomfortable his clothes are sticking onto his skin.

“Hey, Mr. Seo.” Mark squeaked as he twiddles his thumbs, finally lifting his eyes up.

In front of him was the one and only, Johnny Seo, one of the youngest billionaire in the whole wide world, with his pointed face and crinkly eyes that gives you some sense of security, but really there are more to him than just a trigger happy billionaire with comforting smiles. His smiles widens but there’s an annoyed twitch on his brows that made Mark gulped.

“Hello to you too, Mark! Where have you been?” He called out, Mr. Seo’s face feigned innocence, amplified with the tilt of his head but really, it scares Mark even more.

The young boy begins to fidget uncomfortably, “Uh—um, I’ve been here… In Seo tower… In the uh, Tech room.” He mumbled incoherently. Once again the floor seems very interesting compared to Mr. Seo’s disapproving look.

“Oh, yea? How come I didn’t notice, I’ve been there too the whole day!” _Shit_. “Is invisibility a part of your superpower now, Mark?” Mr. Seo asked with a very, very fake surprised tone, it grates on Mark’s ear but he’s still sort of shitless. “Pretty sure spiders are visible.”

“Uh, right… Well, I’m like a tiny spider, and well I was just taking a breather, over there, where the uh, the security camera probably didn’t see me.” Mark answered quickly, sure his answers does not make much sense, but it was quick!

“Okay, cool! Cool, cool, cool, coo, it’s just that Mark, you didn’t really checked in with the receptionist? I thought you canceled today and Wendy definitely didn’t see you walk in, and that’s alright, maybe you were working on something else. I mean, today is when you’re interning for billionaire Mr. Seo, not the neurotic hero Ironman.” Mr. Seo said pursing his lips, obviously playing dumb and Mark fought the urge to scream in frustration.

He hates it when he’s being toyed like this, but there’s no one to blame but Mark’s own stupidity, the deal was if he said nothing to Mr, Seo, than Mark is heading home, if he wants to do some spidey business, he has to tell Mr. Seo. Usually, he’s smart and neat enough to not get caught most of the times, but apparently, today is not the day, Mark laments sadly.

Mark can feel the tips of his ears reddens as Mr. Seo’s cat like eyes narrow at him. The billionaire steps forward and his tall stature isn’t helping at all, really, Mark’s faced many villains but Mr. Seo is second scariest—because his uncle is number one scariest.

“Uh—um, I actually—“

“I may not be able to hear your heart beat, but I do know you are lying.” The elder huffed, crossing his arms across his very expensive suite that’s brand Mark probably won’t be able to pronounce fluently.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Mark blurts in defeat.

Mr. Seo nodded vigorously, in a few steps he’s beside Mark with his arms around the young teen, “That you are! See, it’s easier if you just admit it, Markiepoo, I wouldn’t want to cross your scary uncle, you should be thankful that I lied to his face for you!”

Mark huffed, letting himself being dragged around by Mr. Seo. “It’s not like you actually meet him.” Mark mumbled.

The billionaire continued his tirade about Mark’s super, super scary uncle as he drag Mark away from the window where Mark entered illegally (he toyed with the security in that part, allowing the window to slide open easily for Mark). They approached Mr. Seo’s living room and the elder deposits Mark on the couch.

“Well what are you up to? At least you owe me an explanation.” Mr. Seo said.

“It’s really not much of an importance, I was just helping out a friend—“, Mark rambles quickly, Mr. Seo narrowed his eyes, “— _Johnny_ ….” Mark whined.

“Oh so now you call me Johnny?” Mr. Seo—Johnny asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

Mark laughs nervously, and to be fair, he’s way past calling Mr. Seo ‘ _Mr. Seo’_ , the billionaire dotes and tease him like an older brother would just after their initial meeting as Spiderman and Ironman, so once Johnny finds out about Mark’s identity, and the fact that Mr. Seo is well… Not that old, Mark had called the genius technician by his first name, as per Johnny’s request.

Mark only calls the older by Mr. Seo in public places, or when he’s discussing the billionaire with his uncle, or when Mark knows he’s done something stupid that Johnny does not agree.

“My friend needed help, and I know, I know it’s stupid for me to go out as spiderman right now considering—“, Mark stopped and gestures wildly at his midsection.

“Right, you’re not fully healed. Yet.” Johnny nodded, he’s now wandering around the kitchen isle, picking a juice box from the fridge and Mark’s mouth immediately waters. And not only that, Johnny pulls out sandwiches from the microwave.

“Uhm..”

Johnny walked toward Mark, and Mark knows that Johnny is fully aware that Mark’s attention is on the food he’s carrying. “I know your teenage ass is hungry, Mark, if I give you this, you have to promise you’ll tell me everything. For your safety, and my curiosity. Not that I’m really worried, it’s just I’m scared of your uncle.” Johnny said easily, chuckling to himself.

“Are those peanut butter and jellies?” Mark squeaked.

“Yes.”

“Right, deal. I’m sold.”

Johnny threw the juice box that Mark easily catches, he opens the straw and push it into the juice box. “Well, um, you know you’re not the only Hero I’m friends with right?” Mark asked as he settles back comfortably into the couch. His back is sore and there was a phantom pain in his midsection.

“Surprisingly, and with very good reason.” Johnny drawls.

Mark bites back a protest but he knows he is flustered as hell, “Right, so, um, Daredevil needed my help—“

“Daredevil!” Johnny screamed. He bolted up from where he was seated and crossed the table—the table between Mark’s couch and Johnny’s couch, easily over-stepping it because of his stupidly long legs, “The daredevil asked for your help and you didn’t even _think_ to call me?!”

“Well I—“

Johnny cried out dramatically as he shakes Mark’s body, he’s thankful that his juice box is half finished because if not the content would be all over the place with how hard Mark was gripping it. In annoyance. Because Mr. Johnny is sometimes more childish than Mark.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Mark, why?! You know I have a, _I have a_ —“

“A crush on Mr. Daredevil, yes! But he thinks you’re annoying so, well, no, I’m not going to drag you with me when he asks for me only.” Mark cried out, trying to pry Johnny’s arm from his sweater. Oh god, Taeyong’s going to kill him if his sweater stretched more than this.

“No, it’s just a way of Daredevil admitting he finds me hot.” Johnny grinned saucily and Mark wants to puke.

“This is weird, why can’t you just thirst over my uncle like most people do?” Mark cries out.

“Your uncle is scary as hell, Mark, he might be hot, but he’s scary and he disagrees with everything I stand for! Heroes—no matter how dumb that term is, and vigilantism! He’s literally a cop!”

“You have a point, but really, and I’m actually sort of grateful, but back to Mr. Daredevil, he wouldn’t want you there—at all!”

“But that’s not true! Mr. Moon likes me!” Johnny argued.

Mark immediately laughs in panic, his voice reaching a few octave higher as he lets out a screeching laugh, “What—wuh, um, Mr. Moon?! What do you mean Mr. Moon, we’re talking about Mr. Devildare!”

Johnny narrows his eyes and Mark stares at the ceiling, trying to find a flaw at the beautiful granite (is it granite? can granite be made into ceiling?) ceiling, actively avoiding direct eye contact with a gigantic, dumb, love struck billionaire.

“Okay, I’m sorry for my slip up, I meant Mr. Daredevil.” Johnny relents, and Mark sighed. He’s bad at keeping secrets, he knows this. Johnny knows this, and so does Taeil. So really, when Yuta, good ‘ol, sweetly unhinged Yuta had threatened Mark concerning Daredevil’s identity, of course Mark obliged.

“Yeah, Mr. Daredevil, who is obviously not Mr. Taeil Moon!” Mark said, putting every single drop of conviction he has in every word, he eyes Johnny warily but the older just nodded in agreement. “I mean, they’re very different, Mr. Daredevil is a hero—well, um, vigilante and mr. Moon is an avocado.” He finishes his tirade with a proud smile, well that was convincing!

Johnny – for reasons god knows what was red in the face and he looked like he was heaving, but other than that he looked convinced enough. “Right, cool, Mr. Moon must be a very good—aff, avocado.”

“He is, him and Yuta are the best avocadoes at law.” Mark answered, remembering the things Yuta had told him about their work.

Mark observed that Johnny had is painfully awed smile, like he just heard the dumbest shit someone can spit out from their mouth, Mark frowned, feeling somewhat offended because what he said was the truth! Does Johnny thinks being an avocado is dumb?

“Well, let’s just ignore what you said, and f-focus back—“ Johnny paused, his face was red as if he was holding back laughter and he kept on stumbling on his words, he fans his face as he took a deep breath. Now Mark feels offended, there nothing wrong with being an avocado. “—I’m just, _shit_ , Mark, I’m sorry, ugh, ignore that. Just, why did Daredevil need your help?”

Johnny has a serious face back on and Mark hesitates, his eyes landed on the sandwiches and he sighed. Well, a deal is a deal. And since the issue with Daredevil is done, Mark can just freely tell anyone about it, right?

“Well he got a case about this guy named Jungwoo Kim, who was framed for his boss’ murder and Mr. Daredevil needs my help to watch over this suspect who clearly did it, not this Jungwoo guy, and cause he’s living in a pent house, he needed me to scope the building and the suspect.”

There’s a look or realization dawning on Johnny’s face, the older pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded along, “Right, okay, I see know… Just to scope.” He mumbles to himself while Mark’s mind wonders somewhere else.

Mark remembers dangling around—trying to be not suspicious in broad daylight, Taeil had been frantic in reminding him how he needed to be careful. The sightless man was waiting at the entrance of the apartment while Mark dons his tight spandex to watch around the building—and well, he’s not just scoping out. He entered the room and copied the contents of the suspect’s computer.

Which reminds Mark his initial business back in Seo tower—to hack into the suspect’s apartment security camera to delete proof that Spiderman sneaks around a random pent house. Really, he didn’t consider the possibility that he would be caught in CCTV when he agreed to help Taeil, when he suggested he enters the pent house to retrieve some information.

Shit, he might be taken to the police station for breaking and entering.

And Taeyong might be there.

 _Fuck_.

“Um, are there any more things you want to know? I need to use your computer for homework…” Mark asked lamely, feeling his soul leave his body. Slowly, but surely.

He wonders who would kill him first. Taeyong, perhaps, since his uncle is a police officer who stands by the law and hates vigilantism. Or Taeil, because, well, Taeil is the one who asked for Mark’s help, but really Taeil will just punish himself because he’s just a sweetheart like that even though he throws very, very mean punches. Thirdly, Johnny might do it, but Johnny will make him suffer, rubbing his mistake on his face every day, but that sounds better than what Yuta might do. The Japanese man might just cuff Mark to his hand.

Dammit, none of the options are appealing.

“Just—do you think Mr. Moon would need some upgrades for his technologies?” Johnny asked, looking distracted.

Mark raised an eyebrow. That was random as hell, but good. Johnny’s mind is elsewhere, not really focusing on mark.

The young vigilante hummed, wracking his brain, does Taeil need an upgrade? He picks up the sandwich silently and munches comfortably as he once again settles against the couch, beside him Johnny was staring unfocusedly at something.

Taeil and Yuta’s office do need upgrades, not just the technologies, but the _whole building_. And perhaps an upgrade on Yuta’s personality would be nice. Besides, an update on technology won’t do much because Taeil blind and Yuta is shit with machines.

“Maybe…” The younger mumbled, unsure. “But even he did, he won’t just accept it, yanno…”

“True, very true, but you can just tell him, it’s a part of your internship program!” Johnny said happily, his eyes lighting up at his idea.

“What—handing out free electronic from Seo Corporations as part of my internship?!” Mark cried out, he chews on his sandwich more aggressively at the idea, yeah, Johnny is rich, but still… Who would even believe that?

“What, do you have better ideas?”

“Well, if that’s a way for you to ask Taeil— _Mr. Moon_ out, I’m not sure that might work.” Taeil is old-fashioned, and a bit weird, which is understandable because he’s friends with Yuta. But Taeil is a sweet heart, and as long as Johnny’s not being too obnoxious he might actually have chance. “But daredevil hates you.” Mark huffed.

“Well that’s irrelevant, like you said, they’re different people.” Johnny said with a hint of laugh on his voice.

“Right! Right, right, totally true, what am I saying! Pshh, there’s no way in way that Mr. Moon Devil is Mr. Daretaeil.”

“Riiiiight….”

Mark laughed again nervously while Johnny just roll his eyes, “So, movie date it is then?”

“Right, noice, Taeil will love it.” Mark nodded along, “Now can I go use your computer, Mr. Seo?”

“Sure Mark, have at it. And by the way, I actually know what you did, and I’ve deleted the CCTV Videos. You’re welcome.”

\--

Mark thinks that it’s ridiculous for Taeil to try and follow up the lead to clear up Jungwoo’s case _by himself_ , but the elder had been very adamant to figure out those things without anyone’s help. Mark wants to suggest Spiderman but if Johnny caught wind about Spiderman being out and about he’s going to get his neck wringed, so he’s out of options. Yuta looked like he wants to protest but kept his mouth shut—which probably means he agrees with Taeil but he does not like it. At all.

“I really don’t like it, Taeil… I mean, yesterday you guys were lucky! Mark could;ve been caught in CCTV cameras—“ Mark laughs nervously because he _was caught_ (God bless Johnny), “—and our Law Firm will be shredded into pieces if anyone knows you ask a vigilante to break into someone’s private property!” Yuta argued from where he’s seated on his own desk.

“You can just ask the police to follow the lead…” Mark said, because Johnny had also reprimanded him to stay out of real police investigations—as _Spiderman_ , whereas his uncle had told _Mark_ to stay clear out of police business, and Mark agrees wholeheartedly, especially when said uncle is a detective in the precinct.

Taeil sighs as he lift his glasses, perching it on top of his head. His unfocused grey eyes are narrowed to slits and he looks tired, _perhaps he went on patrol last night_ , Mark mused. “That’s not how it works, Mark. Currently Jungwoo is the prime suspect of Mr. Lee’s death, and all evidence are pointing to him, we can’t just ask the police to not investigate Jungwoo and investigate on another suspect.”

“We can’t?” Mark frowned.

“No, especially when our suspect is a suspect based on Jungwoo’s words, Taeil’s gut feeling and my own hatred towards capitalist assholes.” Yuta countered.

“But Yang Minsung is a legit suspect! We have real evidence based on what we retrieve from his personal drive!” The young vigilante thinks back to the data they retrieved from Yang Minsung’s computer, and it shows receipts of how he needed Mr. Lee gone, and how he was going to frame Jungwoo as a suspect.

_Freaking legit._

“Yeah, but then the police would ask, _how did you acquire this information_? And Taeil has to go _Oh, I just asked our friendly neighbor Spiderman to break into Yang Minsung’s apartment to retrieve this for me_.” Yuta said sarcastically.

Mark sighed, he leans back on the chair across from Taeil’s desk, on his right, Yuta was reading through the evidence for perhaps the 20th time, but Mark isn’t sure anymore.

“What are you doing here anyway, Mark?” Taeil piped in suddenly his voice brimming with curiosity instead of annoyance, “Not that I don’t enjoy your company…”

Mark mulled his answer. To be quite honest—he has no reason to be in Moon and Sun Lawfirm. He could be home, chilling and probably cleaning the fridge like his uncle had asked too yesterday— _ugh I really forgot about that_ , but honestly since spiderman is out of commission—Mark subconsciously rubs his midsection, and wonders _what type of toxin had hurt him to reduce his healing factor so badly?_ Mark has a lot of free time at hand.

And he wants to spend it by helping people, thus here he is in Moon and Sun. But to his uncle, it’s a whole different reason.

“Well… I might’ve told Taeyong I’m, uh, interning here so I’m helping out the avocadoes of law.” He answered. Oddly enough, Taeil looked confused but then Yuta was laughing loudly. The bleach blond male guffawed so harshly he yeeted himself off his chair and onto the floor.

“Oh lord—dear god, Mark! Avocaodes! What the—“ He stopped only to roll on the ground.

“What! Why are you laughing at your own profession!” Mark bristled while Yuta was still laughing, there were tears rolling from his eyes and Mark is at loss. He chanced a look at Taeil who looked mildly amused.

“Mark do you know what we are? Our profession?” Taeil asked, sounding so deadpanned and done.

“Uhm… yes…?” Suddenly, he’s not so sure anymore.

“We’re lawyers.” Taeil answered, a soft smile on his face but judging from the twitch on his lips he’s fighting back a full blown grin. Yuta was still laughing in the background and Mark tried to focus on what Taeil had said. Okay… They’re lawyers… Not, not… Avo—

“Lawyer—Mark, we’re lawyers, you know, advocates of law.” Yuta huffed, he sounded shaky as hell and—

Oh.

 _Oh shit_.

_Oh my freaking god I am so dumb what is wrong with me ohgodohgodohgod—_

“Breathe! _Breathe, Mark_!” Taeil was next to him within seconds, his glasses back in place while he rubs Mark’s back comfortingly. “This is hardly something to panic over, really…”

Mark was still struggling for air because oh my god he’s been so dumb it’s embarrassing can the ground just swallow me whole, how am I supposed to look at both Taeil and Yuta in the eye after this?! Shit, is this why Johnny looked so giddy yesterday?!

“I—uh, I’m—“

Yuta was in front of him within seconds. The man grasp his hands and his wide eyes are very sharp, pinning down Mark and he felt everything stop. Really, Yuta does had the effect to make you stop still and just… Stare.

He noticed his breathing have calmed down and that Yuta handed him a glass of water that Mark gratefully took, drinking it in one go.

“I’m so embarrassed.”

Yuta tilts his head and there’s a playful smile on his face, “I know, it’s cute really, but—don’t do that!” He chided, pinching Mark’s cheek.

Mark nods minutely, to dumbstruck to argue and well… He better work on his reaction for embarrassment. Beside him Taeil looked worried and he still has his hand on Mark’s back, rubbing gently as he mutter soothing words to calm the teenager down.

To think that this kind hearted lawyer is actually the same person as Daredevil, protector of hell’s kitchen who break bones and terrorize even the police officers if they’re doing a shitty job. God the whiplash really gives you a headache.

“Calm down Mark.” Taeil said in a soothing voice.

Yuta peeled the glass off his hand and he walked away, probably to the kitchen part of the office. Mark tries to keep his erratically beating heart calm. He observed the office, it’s not the first time he does it, but it gives Mark some comfort to see the same cracks on the ceiling, the cream wallpaper with stains, and the dirty curtain covering half the window. There were newspaper framed on the wall and other things, he sees little trinket that Yuta have bought to make the place more comfortable and less intimidating and less shabby.

Surprisingly, it works. It’s very different from Seo Tower, what with Johnny’s place reeking money and gold, but it really give some sense of hominess.

“I’m… sorry…” Mark muttered.

“There’s really nothing to apologize for! Aside for the misconception of our profession. Tell me, Mark, how many people have you told that we’re fruits?” Yuta teased.

“ _Yutaaaaa_ ….” Mark whined, he lift his hands and tries to cover his face.

“I’d prefer I’d be a strawberry you know, instead of an avocado.” Taeil piped in, “That’s like the best fruit. And you can be watermelon Mark.”

“ _Ohmygod_ —“

“I’d be apples, because apples are just sassy that way.” Yuta said, his voice sounding too teasing to Mark’s liking, while Taeil just sniggers.

“Oh god—can we, can we stop. Let’s talk back to the Jungwoo case?”

“You’re just a teenage kid, Mark, as much as I like you here, you’re not supposed to investigate this. You should be—I don’t know, doing your homework? Do kids these day have homework?” The Daredevil stood from where he was crouching near Mark and rounded up the desk with ease and plops himself on his chair.

“Fair point, but I’m also a vigilante!”

Yuta snorts and roll his eyes, “That doesn’t really give you any rights to entangle yourself in this investigations.” He said matter of factly.

Mark turn his head to glare at the older but Yuta is right, he huffed and tries to give another reason, “But I’m also interning here…?”

“We don’t really need interns, and I’m pretty sure I would remember if I ever open up any internships recruitment.” The older vigilante said, a teasing smile was etched on his lips, really, at this point Mark knows that the lawyers are just playing hard to get. They really do appreciate Mark’s help—as Mark Lee the wiztech, or as Spiderman your number 1 hero.

Mark pouts and immediately he hears Yuta sigh—loudly, like, exaggerating sigh.

“I’m sold, you’re cute and your uncle is hot.” He mumbled, “Which brings us back to our initial topic—I did try to ask the police for help—namely, one superhot Detective Lee Taeyong—“, Yuta wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Mark can help but place his hand in front of his mouth, he’s not going to puke, “—but you all know the results.”

Mark turn to look at Taeil who frowned at the younger Lawyer, “That was dumb, Yuta.”

“I know! I just thought I might get his number, obviously he thinks I’m attractive.” He said confidently, but judging on Taeyong’s personality, and Yuta’s own mess he calls his personality, Mark does not think his uncle showed an ounce of interest at Yuta.

He observed Yuta’s smug face and, well _maybe Taeyong does find Yuta attractive, he’s totally Taeyong’s type_ , Mark deadpans.

“Riiiight. I don’t know how you get that idea, but not really helping. Good luck though Yuta, I’m rooting for you!” Taeil said in his blandest voice, and Yuta just wink saucily at the elder.

“Oh my god…” Mark mutters. Yuta seems to have a case of narcissism like one Johnny Seo, Mark’s quite certain they’d be good friends if they had the chance to actually bond.

“Well, guess we might need a P.I?” Taeil suggested and Yuta made a noise of agreement.

Mark’s ear perked up at the statement, “A P.I.? Like—Personal Investegator?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what P.I. stands for.” Taeil nodded, “We rarely ask for their help, and we still need to consult to Jungwoo about this, but really, we’re on a clock and we’ve hit dead ends. I’m not risking another illegal breaking and entering as a vigilante, and the police have really gathered their evidence.” Yuta and Taeil continue to discuss the case while Mark watches in awe.

Sure, the teen’s just here to help out with their technology stuff because apparently Daredevil cannot use his copy machine, while also faking an internship, but the actual reason why Mark sticks around is because he admires them both. Taeil and Yuta—no matter how different their personalities are, with Taeil being a very, very weirdly odd sweetheart (yes, Mark can’t stress enough just how nice Taeil is), and Yuta being his chaotic savage self, are both very passionate of their jobs.

They believe in what they do, and they take pro-bono cases even though they barely have any income. They believe more in what’s wrong and what is right, rather than focusing objectively on the law—one of the reasons they decided to take Jungwoo’s case, even though all the evidence points out that Jungwoo did it.

Moreover, the fact that Taeil is Daredevil—the unbeatable, hellspawn, nightmare who punches criminals to confessing their crimes. Mark has all the respect for Mr. Daredevil, especially knowing that Taeil is very, very human. But yet, it does not stop him from running from one alleyway to other alleyways, beating the shits out of robbers just because he has heightened sense and an amazing talent in martial arts.

“ _Mark_.”

And Yuta, Yuta who’s a foreigner—something Mark can relate whole-heartedly, far away from his family, but still is ambitious as ever—he doesn’t easily agree with things and was never afraid to express his opinion. He matches Taeil’s calm persona with his own disastrous hurricane of a human being.

“— _Mark_!”

“Yep!” Mark squeaked, surprised. He jumped from his chair and looked at Taeil’s and Yuta’s amused face.

“We’ve been calling your name repeatedly, what were you thinking of?” Taeil asked curiously.

“Well, um—“

The doorbell rings and immediately Taeil stood from his seat and so does Yuta. The bleach blond scrambles away from the table with a confused look etched on his handsome face to accept the rather unexpected guest, considering that it was already 5 P.M., and according to the writing on the door they open until 3 P.M.

Soon enough, Mark heard a familiar timbre and _oh shit_ , he feels his stomach sunken as the door opens to reveal—

“Mr. Seo!” Mark cries out.

In front of him Johnny was grinning brightly, he has an arm around a still confused yet amused looking Yuta—they’re not even close! _What the hell_! Mark glance to his left and watch as Taeil’s face contorted in confusion and annoyance.

“Mr. Seo.” He bites out, but there is no mistaking the redness on his neck as a blush. Mark frowned, he thought Taeil hated Johnny? Or maybe Daredevil hated Ironman? Then again they’re the same person…

“Hello Mark! My intern who’s also interning here and the lovely Mr. Moon! Tell me—how do you manage the time?” Johnny drawls, sauntering in as if he owns the place, Yuta was surprised enough to be led along. Today, he’s dressed in more casual clothes—a tight olive polo shirt and khaki pants, and some fancy ass dress shoes. There’s glasses perched on top of his nose, and he’s holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Well, my uncle is an over achiever and he thinks I should have a third internship.” Mark blurts, eyeing the flower in confusion. What… Oh…

He must’ve taken Mark’s suggestion to heart. _Uh-oh, Johnny is actually going to ask Taeil out on a date—a classic movie dinner date!_

Johnny seemed to be able to read minds because he winked at Mark, who can only fluster and pinch his own cheeks. He guiltily avoids direct eye contact with Yuta, who was watching the whole thing suspicious eyes.

“Well, that great! Anyways, as much as I like you Mark, and how cool you look Mr. Nakamoto, I’m not here for either of you.” Johnny said, letting go of Yuta and turning to face Taeil. Mark observed the billionaire who is tapping his dress shoes and playing with the bouquet.

_Is… Is Johnny nervous?_

Surprisingly Taeil tilts his head, as if waiting for Johnny to continue. The billionaire stayed quiet, choosing to stare at Taeil nervously as if he was trying to remember something. Taeil, seemingly tired of waiting speaks up, “Well, I suppose you’re here to fix our technology stuff…?”

Johnny sputters, muttering to himself before turning to face Mark, “ _Mark_! You said they don’t need an upgrade!”

“What?! No, I didn’t say that!” He yelled back, trying to defend himself from Johnny’s defeated face and a rather amused pair of lawyers. But yeah, Mark’s pretty sure he didn’t really say no concerning Taeil’s upgrade on technology, but it doesn’t matter, cause both Taeil and Yuta won’t be able to use it anyways.

Mark is sweating because Johnny truly looked like he might whoop Mark’s ass all the way to Mars, but really, it is Johnny’s fault to have a big ass crush on Taeil. Mark can count using one hand the number of times Taeil and Johnny meet each other!

Somewhere behind Johnny, someone coughed awkwardly, “Right, cool, well, what is it really, Mr. Seo?”

Johnny whipped himself around, the bouquet gripped tightly in front of his chest as he faced Taeil. Yuta, joined Mark to watch the whole spectacle. They settled near Yuta’s desk awkwardly.

“Well, these are for you.” Johnny decided after a beat, shoving the flower in front of Taeil like a teenager (correction, like the adult he is, because Mark—an _actual teenager_ , won’t have the guts to do so).

There was a beat or two of Johnny just holding the flower in front of him like a grand presentation before Taeil coughed awkwardly to speak up.

“Nice, they’re very colorful!” Taeil commented, smiling lightly while Johnny nodded in agreement, clearly pleased with himself.

“I know, I thought you might like tulips—especially the peach colored ones, and yellow—“

Yuta, for the second time that day, doubled over to laugh loudly, Mark winced at the sound but really, he’s not sure he wants to join Yuta on the floor or cry for Johnny. _Is this what second hand embarrassment feels like? Is this what Taeyong feels on daily basis each time I do something dumb? Man, I gotta apologize—it’s horrible,_ Mark cringes _._

“What—why are you laughing?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t know, why do you think he’s laughing, Mr. Seo?” Taeil asked, leaning forward while tapping his black glasses.

Mark watch in amazement as the color drains out of Johnny’s face, reducing him to a pale, late twenties billionaire with his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth hanging open. He looked like he knows he’s fucked up so, so badly and there’s no recovering from it. It’s worse than Mark’s avocadoes mishap, that’s for sure.

“Shit, damn it—sorry, _I’m sorry_ —“

Taeil, much to everyone’s surprise laugh wholeheartedly, which is weird, but Mark is glad that Taeil isn’t throwing his mean yet powerful Daredevil punches. Taeil’s laugh was loud and free, no hint of annoyance or sarcasm, and Mark somehow felt relieved. There might still be a very slim chance for Johnny to go out on an actual date with Taeil.

“That’s fine Mr. Seo, people tend to forget. It’s funny when you’re nervous.” Taeil remarks with a smile.

Yuta is now leaning on to Mark’s side, still shaking from his residue of laughter with tears in his eyes but he’s rather amused. “Think Taeil might actually say yes to the date?” He whispers to Mark conspirationally.

 _Will Taeil say yes? Maybe_. “If Mr. Seo actually manages to verbally ask him out, he might.” Mark whispered back, eyeing the two men in front of him.

“Well, I’m still sorry. It was… inconsiderate and insensitive of me, but well, I’m not here just to be rude, or just to amuse you with my being—“ he stopped, side eyeing an equally embarrassed Mark and a sniggering Yuta, “—I’d like to ask you out on a date.”

Mark grinned, _confident Johnny is back baby_!

Taeil’s eyebrow rose higher than Mark thought it could before he speaks up, “Mr. Seo I—“

“Johnny is fine, by the way. And I know, I know we’ve just met only a couple of times, and most of the times I’m a bit of an asshole—well, perhaps more judgind by the look on your face, but I really, really like you.” Johnny said. “And I know you’re busy with the whole Jungwoo Kim case, so let me take you out to relax.” Johnny finished his explanation with a smile.

“Well…”

Mark wonders why Johnny or Taeil had not asked Mark and Yuta to leave yet, because truthfully it is painfully awkwards to watch the scene before him. It feels like he’s intruding! But Mark is transfixed, it’d be weirder if he suddenly dash across the room with Yuta, so he stayed silent.

He observed Taeil who has a pinched look on his face but there is no mistaking the redness on his cheeks. The older lawyer angles his body sideways, towards Yuta as if to ask a silent question just by his gesture, but beside Mark, Yuta just shrug lightly.

“Well, Johnny, that’s actually an interesting proposal.” He begins, a light smile present on his face. “But, I do have to visit a P.I. after this.”

Once again, Johnny’s face fell. He looked utterly disappointed and Mark felt like he wanted to hug the elder. “Well, I guess that’s a no…?”

“No, it’s not a no. I’m asking for a rain check? Because as much as you’re an asshole, Johnny, maybe I’d like to know you more behind this weird asshole façade.” Taeil answered, smiling brightly.

Well, damn, that had actually went well, Mark thought in amazement.

“Right, cool, but I’m just going to fix this problem by saying, ‘ _I can go to the P.I myself, Taeil, infact, Mark will accompany me, so go ahead have some nice dinner date with Mr. Seo, you deserve it partner_!’” Yuta interjected, smiling brightly.

“Yuta are you sure—“

“I’m very sure! It’s weird watching you guys acting like you sort of hate each other when you just want to stick your tongue inside each other’s mouth, so I’m just gonna do us both a favor. Besides, it’s very painful to watch Mr. Seo ask you out—no offense, but really, you could’ve asked us to leave you guys alone.” Yuta said in one breath, he glance at Mark before adding quickly, “And I’m pretty sure Mark agrees.”

“I—I do, yes, I mean, I agree, as cute as it is, it’s very weird to see you nervous Mr. Seo, and—and you too, Mr. Taeil, and also I agree with Yuta.” Mark stammers. He’s had enough of the second hand embarrassment Johnny Seo had given him for the past five minutes.

Johnny beamed happily at them and Taeil smiled widely.

“Thank you, both of you.” Taeil smiled picking up the bouquet, “Well, let me close up the office, it’s the least I can do.”

Yuta agreed quickly, he ushered Mark outside as he gather his own things. Mark picked up his backpack and bumped Johnny who hasn’t stop smiling.

“You we’re right about the classic date thing!” Johnny whispered, “And by the way, text me if you need anything!” He smiles genuinely at Mark and the young vigilante felt his heart swells. It really is nice helping people out.

He exited the office to the waiting room and finally outside to the streets. Mark can see Johnny’s sleek black Camaro—smart choice, parked neatly. He observed the sky that’s getting darker by the second. Perhaps Yuta might agree to eat some takeout, since he’s pretty sure Taeyong will be home late and Mark can’t cook to save a life.

The door opens and Yuta skipped outside with a bright smile, spinning his car keys happily and putting his arm around Mark.

“Come on Mark, time to meet my dearest Private Investigator!”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakessss, really, I'm sorry, truly am, I'm just sorta lazy but sometimes you just gotta pour these ideas before your head blows up lol wow I am rambling, hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> It's sorta messy because it's just me killing time and procrastinating ( I really don't want to do my research paper ughhh), but i hope it entertainssss youuuuu
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy, stay at home and don't forget to wash your hands!


End file.
